


choosing is the hardest part

by fannyann



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyann/pseuds/fannyann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry looks at him curiously and Niall laughs. “Liam’s probably just a bit jumpy because he knows we both want to sleep with him.” </i>
</p>
<p>or the one where Niall and Liam are best friends who sleep together under the guise of napping, Harry wins Liam over with a plaster and a supply of oranges, and things get a bit complicated when Liam realizes he wants them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	choosing is the hardest part

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [sam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze) for britpicking this it is otherwise unbeta'd so any glaring mistakes are all my own. i feel like i should probably mention that this is all [saskia's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee) fault because this was originally meant to be a fic where harry and liam fell in love.

The first day of a new term is always Liam’s favorite. People don’t talk as much on the first day of term -- too preoccupied with the passing out of the syllabus and committing the professor’s name pronunciation to memory than they are with the people sitting next to them. Liam can usually skate by the first week without anyone bothering him -- can project an air of unfriendliness that keeps people at bay, only offering him a friendly smile and a “how was your holiday” when the moment is right -- but today is not like any other first day of term he’s ever had. 

Mr. Bilkins is too enthusiastic, the students are far too friendly and all Liam wants to do is go back to his flat and have a smoke with Zayn and a nap with Niall. He’s so distracted by the thought of curling up in Niall’s bed and tucking up under his soft plush cheetah print blanket that when the girl in front of him passes back the syllabus he takes it too quickly and nicks his finger. He sucks in a breath and swears rather loudly, causing the people around him to cast him hurried looks before turning their attention back to Mr. Bilkins who’s explaining what material they’ll be covering over the course of term. 

Liam’s cheeks flush and he thinks that it’s just his luck that he would bring attention to himself over a _papercut_ of all things. He sinks back in his chair and tries not to notice the sting of his finger, instead paying attention to the way Mr. Bilkins lights up talking about _Comedy of Errors_ and ignoring the boy with the pushed back quiff and tufts of hair curling around his ears and the way he won’t stop looking at Liam. 

With each passing moment Liam’s pout worsens and the flush of his cheeks and the heat of his body increases with the persistence of this boy’s stare. It appears that the more Liam pouts the more amused the boy becomes, his eyes twinkling the further Liam blushes. The tutorial ends and Liam’s not surprised at all when the boy turns toward him, eyes bright and smile wide, leaning over his desk as if to get a better look at Liam’s face. 

Liam bites at the corner of his nail and hisses when he grazes his papercut prompting the boy to lift an eyebrow and say, “Hi, I’m Harry. I have a plaster if you’d like.” 

His eyes are sparkling in mirth and Liam can’t help the little impatient noise he makes at the back of his throat. 

Harry’s eyes widen and then they soften around the edges as he reaches down into his bag and pulls out a bright yellow plaster. He leans back over the side of his desk and hands it to Liam. 

“Sorry, mate. I wasn’t trying to tease. Just trying to be nice.” 

Liam sighs in relief and says cautiously, “Hi, I’m Liam.” 

Harry’s mouth curls into a smile. “Well, Liam, I think you and I might just be fast friends.”

Liam scoffs. “I don’t think so, mate -- don’t really need anymore friends.” 

Harry doesn’t seem too perturbed; he stands up and straightens his bag on his shoulder, his eyes twinkle like Christmas came early. “You’re a man of little faith, Liam. A man of little faith.” 

He gives Liam one last smile and a tilt of his head before leaving the room. Liam feels stunned and a little charmed by Harry’s attitude but the moment is fleeting as he remembers his promise to Zayn to stop by the shop to get something for dinner and how it’ll be far too long before he catches that nap with Niall. 

*

By the time Liam gets home, the slight elevation in mood brought on by Harry’s charm has all but vanished -- his afternoon lecture was a disaster, the cashier at Waitrose gave him the wrong change, and he couldn’t find the soup Niall likes. He opens the door to his flat with a heavy sigh, body sore and drained, and thinks that he’s never going to get that nap. Zayn’s at the fridge when Liam enters the kitchen and turns to look at him as Liam sets the bags down on the counter, asking, “Bad day, Liam?” 

Liam looks at him for a moment, thinks he ought not to snap and says, “Mmm. A bit. Met someone though.” 

Zayn’s eyes perk up and he smiles. “ _You_ met someone? Like, you met someone that got past your cold, sullen exterior?” 

Liam’s about to answer when Niall comes in and claps him on the back, fixing Zayn with a hard look. “Zayn, don’t be mean. You know Payno’s just guarded with his heart after that debacle last year.” 

Liam laughs while Zayn rolls his eyes and shakes his head skeptically. “I don’t know if I would call it a debacle, Niall.” 

Liam hums his assent and Niall just shakes his head furiously and looks at Liam with these sad, soft eyes. “Maybe not, but I still haven’t forgiven that prick for breaking your heart.” 

Liam feels an overpowering rush of affection for Niall. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Nialler.” 

“Probably still have a broken heart.” Niall laughs and then he looks thoughtful for a moment. “Probably not have as many naps.” 

Zayn looks between the two of them for a moment, staring at them curiously. “You two have too many naps.” 

Liam ruffles through the bags and begins unpacking the groceries as Niall says, “Zayn, you probably have more naps than the both of us combined.” 

Liam looks back from the fridge in time to catch the way Zayn’s face smoothes out after wrinkling his nose. “I -- well, yeah. But you two only nap _together_.” 

Liam thinks that Zayn must be exaggerating -- thinks that he naps all the time without Niall. How just last week he went to sleep after his morning shift at Starbucks by himself. But then he remembers how he woke up with Niall’s arm slung low across his hips and his face buried into the side of his neck and comes to the realization that he really does always nap with Niall. 

He can feel Zayn’s eyes on him and he starts to flush, thinks that it’s not anything new, they’ve always just napped together ever since they moved in with each other. Liam turns to Zayn to explain but then Niall cuts him off, waving his hand in the air dismissively.

“It’s just our thing, Zayn. Like how you and Liam smoke -- me and Liam nap. You can join us if you’d like. But my bed is a bit small. I don’t know how comfortable it would be with the three of us.” 

Zayn opens his mouth and then closes it just as quickly, he gives a little shake of his head and looks between the two of them, settling on Liam when he says, “I think I’ll pass on that. Naps between three people could be too much.” 

Liam suspects that Zayn might be talking about something else entirely, thinks he might be implying something about what Liam and Niall get up to during their naps, but then Niall’s beaming at Liam, picking up the last bag off the counter and unloading it into the cupboard, saying airly, “That’s your loss, mate. Our naps are great.” 

He shuts the cupboard door and turns back to look at Liam. “Now Liam, tell us about this person you met. Were they fit? Are you gonna drop me and Zayn and find someone new to smoke with? Someone else to nap with? I can promise you no one has as nice a blanket as I do.” 

Zayn clears his throat and Niall adds belatedly, “And Zayn’s pretty good company. Gives good advice. Irreplaceable.” 

Zayn nods at Niall with a smile. “That’s better.” 

Liam tries to duck past Niall to leave the kitchen, tries to save this conversation for another time when he’s not so tired, but Zayn loosely grabs his wrist and says, “Oh come on, Liam. You brought it up you must have wanted to talk about it.” 

“It’s nothing, really. Just a boy in my english tutorial. He’s got funny hair and he gave me a plaster.”  
Liam holds up his hand and waves his plastered finger in the air. “His name was Harry. He was fit. That’s it.” 

“Liam! You’re blushing!” 

“Shut up, Niall! No I’m not.” 

Zayn laughs at the two of them, teasing. “Come on, Niall. You know Liam doesn’t blush. He’s too broody for that.” 

Niall snorts in laughter. “That’s what gets him all his dates. No one can resist that pout!” 

Liam rolls his eyes. “You two are both awful and I’m never telling either of you anything ever again.” 

But he’s laughing and his mood is lifted -- he can always count on Zayn and Niall for that. 

*

Twenty minutes later he’s in his room stripped down to his pants, tucked up under his duvet, rejoicing in finally being able to have the nap he’s been wanting all day. He’s about to doze off when he hears a soft knock on the door and Niall entering the room. “Any room in there?” 

Liam lifts up the duvet and motions for Niall to join him. “Always, Niall, come on.” 

Niall strips off his trousers and hurries up the bed, tucking his feet under Liam’s legs and muttering into Liam’s chest, “Liam, tell me about this boy.” 

Niall kisses Liam’s chest, looking up at him through fluttering lashes, giving Liam his best pout. Liam laughs and crumbles under Niall’s power. “I told you pretty much all there was to say. He’s got curly hair that he pushes back into this ridiculous quiff and he gave me a plaster. I thought he was teasing but he just pulled it out if his bag and gave it to me.” 

Niall kisses up Liam’s neck and little goosebumps flare up on Liam’s arms. He laughs when Niall says, “Go on, Liam. I want to hear all about him.” 

Liam’s laugh gets caught in his throat as Niall nips at his ear and he thinks that his life might be a little ridiculous, that talking about the boy he thinks is fit while his best friend sucks a mark behind his ear might be a little absurd.

“Come on, Payno.”

Niall ducks down and flicks his tongue across Liam’s left nipple and Liam inhales sharply. “Ah . He -- uh. He --” 

Liam’s thought is cut off as Niall swirls his tongue around Liam’s right nipple, humming for Liam to continue his story.

“He said we were going to be -- _God, Niall!_ \-- he said we were going to be fast friends and then he smiled at me like I was his favorite kind of Christmas present.” 

Niall looks up from where he’s sucking a mark into the dip of Liam’s collar bone, smiling, “What’d you say to that?”

Niall’s eyes are sparkling like he couldn’t be more delighted by the thought of someone being so openly into Liam. 

“I told him I didn’t think so and that I didn’t really need anymore friends.” 

Niall smiles, dips down and kisses the corner of Liam’s mouth, “Of course you did, Leemo. Of course you did.” 

“Well it’s true. I have Zayn and I have you. I’ve got our naps.” 

Liam waggles his eyebrows suggestively and kisses Niall on the mouth, brushing his tongue along his bottom lip to deepen the kiss and Niall makes this soft keening noise in the back of his throat, pulling away to say, “Liam, I think you should give the guy a chance. He might be just what you need.” 

Niall takes Liam’s moment of silence as an opportunity to dip his hand down Liam’s pants, brushing his thumb against the sensitive skin above Liam’s cock before loosely taking his cock in hand. He moves his hand slowly, applying enough pressure to work Liam up but not nearly enough to get him off, laughing a bit at the strangled sound Liam makes as he lets out a soft _please._

Liam stops Niall’s laugh short by getting his hand on his dick, flicking his thumb against the head, causing Niall to squeeze harder on the upstroke., “Maybe I’ll -- _ah_ \-- talk to him. But I’m pretty happy with the way things are going.” 

Niall smiles at him cheekily, pushing their pants out of the way and fitting his hand around both their cocks. “Course you are -- you’ve got a fit blond in your bed getting you off. What more could you want?”

Liam smiles fondly at the sound of Niall’s laugh and the way he pokes his tongue between his teeth as he works to finish them both off, having just enough time to lean forward and kiss the cute right off Niall’s face before his toes are curling and he’s coming right over Niall’s hand, who comes a moment later with a quiet _fuck._

Liam takes Niall’s wirst between his fingers, raising his hand to his lips and licks his fingers clean. 

“Jesus, Liam! We’re supposed to be napping not getting ready for another go.” 

Niall shakes his head and flops back down next to Liam, pulling the blanket that got kicked to the side back over the two of them and says, “Now shut up, we’ve probably got about thirty minutes before Zayn barges in here to make us help with dinner.” 

* 

The next time he sees Harry is during his Friday tutorial. Harry comes in ten minutes early with two bananas and an orange, sits down next to Liam and asks, “Which would you like Liam, a banana or an orange?”

Liam blinks a few times in surprise and Harry says, “It’s not a trick question, Liam. I am simply making sure you start your day off right. You do know breakfast is the most important meal of the day? The least I could do is offer you a snack. You don’t look much like a breakfast eater.”

Harry rambles on quicker than he spoke the first time Liam heard him but still slower than anyone else Liam talks to and Liam finds that completely endearing, answering, “I’ll take the orange if you insist.”

Harry clucks his tongue but smiles, anyway. “Should have gone for the banana , mate. That’s my favorite. What am I supposed to think of you now?” 

“That I was leaving you with two of your favorite as a sign of good will?” 

Harry laughs and has to clap his hand over his mouth as Mr. Bilkins starts shuffling through his papers to bring everyone to order. Harry leans over his desk quickly and whispers, “Liam --” 

He then pauses for a moment and Liam supplies, “Payne,” and Harry continues, “Liam Payne. I told you we were going to be fast friends.” 

Liam doesn’t know what it is about Harry that melts through the cold, hard exterior he’s put up to ward off new people but he certainly isn’t interested in finding out. So what if he likes the way that Harry smiles and the sound of his laugh and the way his eyes sparkle when Mr. Bilkins points out a sexual innuendo in one of Shakespeare’s works? That doesn’t matter. He’s already got a good thing going on. He has Zayn and he has Niall and he’s perfectly happy with the way things are -- he doesn’t _need_ any new friends, really. 

* 

At his shift on Saturday his two favorite customers, Betty and Barbara, come in and tell him for the millionth time that his jaw is too nice and his shoulders too broad to not be out there wooing people. Liam smiles at the two of them and Barbara says, “See, you should really smile more. It suits you.” 

Betty pipes in with, “You should really get out there and go on a date, Liam. It’s a shame for a nice boy like you to be loveless.” 

Liam just shakes his head softly as he finishes ringing up their drinks. “Oh, Betty. I don’t think love is for me.” 

They shuffle off to the side to wait for their orders and Liam is greeted with Harry’s slow, gravelly voice. “Oh really, Liam, love's not for you?” 

His mouth is curled up in a smile and he’s got this ridiculous paisley scarf tied around his hair keeping it back and these ratty jeans on and Liam thinks he looks beautiful. Liam notices a shorter boy with sharp features standing next to Harry and his stomach twists in an unfamiliar fashion just as the boy clears his throat. “So this is the English lit boy you told me about? He doesn’t look nearly as broody as you told me he was.” 

There’s an air of teasing condescension in his voice but Harry’s smiling so wide that Liam doesn’t think he minds it at all. Harry asks for a spiced latte and a piece of cake and then turns back to his friend. “Well Louis, he’s usually a lot more growly than this. But I now see that the way to his heart is a carefully placed nan with a penchant for love advice. Besides, we’re fast friends. ” He turns back to Liam, “Aren’t we, Liam?”

Harry’s eyes are bright and kind and Liam smiles. “I still don’t know about that, Harry.” 

But Liam’s not sure if even he believes himself and by the look on Harry’s face he definitely doesn’t either. Louis rolls his eyes and orders a double chocolate chip frappuccino and Harry pays, leaving Liam a big tip and when they get their order Harry waves goodbye to Liam and tells him that he’ll see him on Monday. 

 

Monday Harry comes to tutorial with another banana and an orange, he sets the orange on Liam’s desk and settles into his own, asking, “Good morning, Liam. How was the rest of your weekend?”

Liam knows he’s told himself that there’s no room in his life for new friends -- especially cute ones he gets all fluttery around -- but he doesn’t see the harm in being friendly with Harry while they’re both in uni. “It was alright. My flatmates and I tried this new Thai restaurant around the corner on Sunday. That’s pretty much all that happened.” 

Harry sits back in his desk and shakes his head in disbelief. “Liam Payne, you are nothing like you want people to believe you are, are you?” 

Liam doesn’t get a chance to answer before Mr. Bilkins is calling everyone to order and Liam tries not to dwell on Harry’s words too much, instead focusing on what’s being said about the essay they’re going to be writing over _Comedy of Errors_ and how many naps he’ll have to cut out in order to finish reading it in time to participate in discussions.

At the end of the tutorial Harry says, “Liam, I have _Comedy of Errors_ on tape if you’d like to get together and listen to it sometime. I know it’s always easier for me to listen to things aloud.”

Liam thinks about it but then decides it’d be better not to. “No, Harry. I don’t know if that would be a good idea.” 

Liam thinks _it would be too distracting_ and hopes Harry won’t see right through him.

Harry just smiles like always, takes out a scrap piece of paper from his bag, writing down a number, and hands it over to Liam. “Well if you change your mind here’s my number. You can text me if you’d like.” 

*  
Liam doesn’t text Harry but every tutorial for the next two weeks Harry brings him an orange and smiles at him like nothing else matters. When they hand in their essays on _Comedy of Errors_ at the end of the week Harry leans over his desk and whispers to Liam, “You really should have listened to it with me. I drank wine and ate pizza and it was all very sophisticated.” 

His eyes are twinkling and Liam’s heart flutters a bit. “Very posh. Maybe I’ll join you next time.” 

Harry looks a bit smug. “I’m going to hold you to that Liam Payne.” 

When the tutorial ends Harry leaves Liam with a smile turning back to say, “Really Liam, text me anytime you like!” 

Liam watches Harry exit the room before picking up his bag, running his hand through his hair roughly and thinks _you’re fucked, mate._

*  
He’s greeted at home by a warm, friendly smile from Zayn. He sets his bag down on the table by the door and joins Zayn on the sofa.

“You’ve been awfully cheery lately.”

Zayn’s eyes are soft and warm and he looks delighted by this change in Liam’s demeanor. Liam thinks that Zayn probably worries about Liam more than Niall does and wonders what he did to deserve such great friends. 

Liam hums in agreeance and Zayn looks at him and then smiles teasingly. “It’s because of that Harry boy isn’t it?”

Liam nods. “Yeah. He’s nice. He brings me oranges.”

Zayn laughs. “Oooh oranges. Already bringing you your favorite fruit. What a nice bloke.” 

He pauses for a moment and then his features clear and he tilts his head to the side and looks at the way Liam’s features are clouded with something fond and says, “Oh, Liam. You really like him don’t you? Haven’t seen you look like this in ages.”

Liam flops back against the sofa, covers his face with his hand and mumbles into the crook of his elbow, “Yeah. I really like him.” 

Zayn gently tugs Liam’s arm away from his face and looks at him softly. “Liam, meeting new people isn’t a bad thing. You can’t just close yourself off to love forever because some dick broke your heart.” 

Liam laughs sharply, “That’s not -- no, that’s not what this is about.” 

Zayn looks skeptical and Liam thinks that maybe at first that’s what it was about. That’s why he stopped letting people in and opening himself up to new people but now he’s just comfortable in the way things are -- he just doesn’t need new people. 

Zayn’s eyes go a little steely and his voice sounds like he's trying to keep it steady. “Is it about Niall then?”

Liam sits up, stuttering a bit. “N-no? Why would it be about Niall?”

“Don’t act stupid with me, Liam. I know you two are fucking around during those naps of yours.” 

Liam sighs and scrubs his hand over his face. “It’s not like that.”

“Well then how is it?”

Liam looks at Zayn carefully, knowing that Zayn’s got even more of a soft spot for Niall than he does for almost anyone and that he needs to pick his words wisely. 

“We’ve always napped together. And then a few months ago the kisses Niall gives everyone turned into snogging and now we get each other off sometimes.”

Zayn lets out a heavy sigh and then shakes his head like he did when he was telling Niall and Liam they have too many naps and says, “It’s just your thing, right?”

Zayn’s smiling now and Liam feels relieved that Zayn’s not upset with him. “Yeah, like Niall said. It’s just our thing.”

Zayn shakes his head like Niall and Liam are the most ridiculous people he’s ever met. “You two have always been something else.” 

Then the door opens and Niall comes bursting through with bags of takeaway, saying, “Boys! We’re celebrating! I’ve finally convinced Paul to let me give a few guitar lessons at the record shop!” 

He stops short and looks at the two of them, curious. “You two look like I just interrupted something important. What’cha been talkin’ about?”

Zayn looks at Liam with a raised eyebrow. “Oh you know, just Liam’s crush on that Harry boy, the fact that you two have been sleeping together, Liam’s love for oranges. Just the usual.”

Liam leans forward with his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his hands only looking up when he hears Niall’s laugh bursting through the room.

“I thought you already knew? Why do you think I was spouting off about how great our naps are?”

*

They spend the rest of the night eating and taking turns playing Fifa while Niall convinces them to go out the next night for drinks to celebrate his semi-promotion. Zayn tucks in first, leaving Niall and Liam with a yawn and a tired, “Congratulations again, Niall.”

Niall follows a moment later, stopping at the edge of the hallway and motions for Liam to follow him. “Sleep with me, tonight -- wanna talk about a few things.” 

Niall’s yawning and rubbing at the corner of his eye with the palm of his hand and there’s no way Liam could say no -- he’s always loved Niall’s bed best. 

He gets up and follows Niall down the hallway, stopping at his room to get ready for bed. When he enters Niall’s room he’s got the lights off except for the lamp on his bedside table and he’s sprawled out completely naked on top of his stupid plush cheetah print blanket. 

Liam tries to stifle his laugh as to not wake Zayn “I thought you wanted to talk?”

“Yeah, I do. But why not have a little fun while we do it. That’s how we always have our best conversations.” 

Liam smiles because he knows that’s true, steps out of the joggers he’s wearing and looks up when Niall laughs. “Don’t you dare get in this bed without taking those pants off.” 

Liam tilts his head considering. “But I like when _you_ take my pants off for me.” 

Niall clucks his tongue, “Not tonight, Payno. Now get over here!” 

Liam strips off his pants and hurries up the bed, pushes Niall over to make room to get under the blanket, and sets his phone on the bedside table. Niall maneuvers the blanket up over the two of them and then rolls on top of Liam, dipping his head down to bite at the meat of Liam’s shoulder. 

Liam inhales sharply and reaches for Niall’s hips, feeling himself harden as Niall situates himself on top of Liam’s thighs with his legs bent at the knees on either side of Liam’s hips. 

Niall looks down at Liam with this coy little smile and says, “So tell me about your crush on Harry. Have you texted him yet? Didn’t he give you his number?” 

Niall flicks his thumb nail over Liam’s nipple as he asks and Liam sucks in a shaky breath. “Yeah, he did but I haven’t texted him yet.” 

Niall leans forward causing their cocks to rub against each other and Liam is overwhelmed by the sensation and the heat of Niall’s breath against the shell of his ear when he whispers, “You really should, Liam.” 

He then nibbles at Liam’s earlobe, letting go only when Liam grinds his hips up in effort to create more friction, sitting back on Liam’s thighs saying, “I just want you to be happy, Liam, and you always look so happy when you come back from seeing him. I think you should let yourself have this.” 

Liam looks at Niall thoughtfully before lunging forward to kiss him, humming into Niall’s mouth when Niall swipes his tongue across Liam’s bottom lip, pulling back moments later to say, “You’re too good to me, Niall.” 

Niall hums in appreciation, leans over to his bedside table and grabs Liam’s phone, drops it on Liam’s chest and says, “Now text him that we’re going out for drinks tomorrow night and that he should come and then I’ll blow you.” 

“You drive a hard bargain.” 

Niall laughs and settles between Liam’s legs, biting at the meat of Liam’s thigh while Liam picks up his phone and scrolls through his contacts for Harry’s number. He’s just opening up the new message when Niall licks up the underside of his dick, biting at the cut of his hip and mumbling into the soft skin, “Have you done it yet? I’d really like to get your cock in my mouth, Payno.” 

He stumbles over the keys and thanks the stars for autocorrect when Niall sucks the tip of his cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head as Liam types off a quick: _Wanna meet up for drinks tomorrow??_

Liam drops his phone and lets out a strangled sigh when Niall finally takes him all the way in his mouth. The phone buzzes next to him moments later but it lies there forgotten as Liam’s head buzzes with the sensation of Niall’s warm, wet mouth and the way it feels when he hollows out his cheeks around him. 

*

In the morning Liam wakes up with Niall’s head on his chest and a knock at the door. Zayn calling through, “Do you want me to pick you two up some bagels?” 

Niall grunts into Liam’s chest and then calls out, “Yes! But will you please fuck off I’m trying to sleep.” 

Niall settles back against his pillow, pulling the blanket further up his chest and scratches at his hair, asking, “Did Harry text you back last night?” 

Liam remembers the buzzing of his phone last night and reaches for where he had dropped it on the bedside table, opening up the text from Harry, reading: _I’d love to Liam._

Niall looks at the grin on Liam’s face smugly and raises his eyebrows in delight. “See I was right about letting yourself have this one. Look how happy you are!”

Liam texts Harry the details of where to meet and then he hops out of bed, pulling on his pants and joggers, and heads back to his room to shower and change. Over breakfast they fill Zayn in on the fact that Harry will be meeting up with them at the bar for drinks and Zayn looks thrilled for Liam but Liam can’t help but notice Zayn casting sidelong looks at Niall whenever they bring Harry up. At lunch Niall heads off to the record shop for his shift and tells Zayn and Liam that he’ll meet them at the bar tonight and then Zayn corners Liam in the kitchen. “You talked to Niall about this?” 

He sounds accusatory and Liam doesn’t know why. “About meeting Harry tonight? Yeah it was his idea.” 

Zayn pinches the bridge of his nose. “I don’t get you two and I don’t get this. I’m happy for you, Liam, because I haven’t seen you look quite this happy in a very long time but if Niall gets hurt because of this.” 

He doesn’t have to finish his sentence, Liam can tell by the piercing glare Zayn’s fixing him with that it won’t be good. 

“I told you, Zayn. Niall and I aren’t -- we’re just friends. He _told_ me to invite Harry. He insisted.” 

Zayn throws his hands up in the air exaggeratedly. “You two are ridiculous but as long as the two of you are happy, I’m happy.” 

Liam pats Zayn on the cheek assuringly. “I promise we’re both very happy. Or at least we will be until I make a fool of myself at the bar tonight and scare Harry off.” 

*  
By the time Harry arrives at the bar with his friend Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn are already significantly buzzed on the count of Niall insisting that they do two rounds or celebratory shots in a row. They’re sat in at a table at the back of the bar when Harry walks up with Louis in tow. He smiles at Liam likes he always does and Liam’s breath catches a bit. He swallows hard. “Hi, Harry. These are my friends.” He jerks his head to the side, “This is Zayn,” and then he ruffles Niall’s hair, making him giggle, “And this is Niall.” 

Harry smiles like he loves meeting new people and Liam thinks he probably does. Louis on the other hand is looking between where Liam’s hand has fallen back to the table and Niall’s hair with scrutiny, only stopping when Harry clears his throat. “This is my friend, Louis.” 

Louis’ face softens and he smiles at the three of them and then he and Harry go off to the bar to get their own drinks. When they come back Niall has swapped places with Liam so that Harry can slide in next to him and Louis slides in next to Zayn and asks with an air of knowing, “So are all three of you sleeping together or just those two?” 

He jerks his thumb toward Niall and Liam and Zayn laughs while Liam coughs on his drink.

Harry huffs out a sigh, rolling his eyes, annoyed. “Jesus, Lou.” 

Louis looks at him with this big, mischievous smile. “You know I like a good icebreaker, Harry.” 

Harry shakes his head and turns to Liam. “Don’t listen to him he just likes to fuck with people.” 

The rest of the night passes in a haze of laughter and when Harry leans over and whispers against the shell of Liam’s ear, breath hot and voice gruff, “Do you want to go back to mine with me? ” Liam goes with his gut and says yes. 

Harry and Liam leave first. He says goodbye to Niall and Zayn, telling them he’ll catch them later, and tells Louis that it was nice meeting him again. Louis seems just as wary about Harry and Liam going home with each other as he did when he was first introduced to Niall and Zayn but he doesn’t say anything, just gives Liam this warning look and says, “Have fun, boys!” 

Liam can’t shake the foreboding feeling of Louis asking if he and Niall were sleeping together the entire cab drive to Harry’s place and when they get to Harry’s door Harry stops him, concerned. “Liam, are you alright?”

Harry opens the door, letting Liam inside and asks, “Do you not want to be here? I can take you home if you’d like.”

Liam shakes his head in frustration. “No it’s not that. It’s just --” 

He thinks of the best way to say it and can’t come up with anything that doesn’t sound ridiculous so he just blurts it out. “I just -- Louis was right. Niall and I are sleeping together and I just thought I should let you know before we do anything and like, it’s not anything romantic. It’s just we nap together and get each other off and I promise we’re just friends. And like, I was planning on stopping if this became a thing and I just didn’t want you to find out some other way and think I was messing you around.” 

Harry laughs so loud Liam thinks he’s going to keel over. He catches his breath, walks toward Liam and helps him out of his jacket. He smiles at him softly. “Liam, you’re very cute when you’re flustered.”

Liam’s relieved that Harry’s not put off by the fact that Liam’s been known to hook up with his best friend and lets himself be guided through Harry’s flat and into Harry’s bedroom. 

Harry shucks off his jacket and places it over his desk chair and then pushes Liam back until the back of his knees hit the bed, and he’s sitting while Harry peels off Liam’s shirt, saying, “I understand the hooking up with friends thing. I’ve done it a few times before.”

He takes his own shirt off and pushes Liam back to where he’s lying flat on the bed, unbuckles Liam’s belt and undoes his trousers, looking down at Liam with this satisfied little smile.

Liam knows it’s not the last bit of alcohol in his system that’s warming him from the inside out, he knows it’s that look in Harry’s eyes and the way it’s focused all on Liam. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Harry just shakes his head a little, helping Liam out of his trousers and stripping out of his own jeans to where he’s in nothing but his pants. He settles himself on Liam’s lap, smiling. “Oh nothing, I just think you’re really into me. Even if you don’t want to admit it.” 

Liam leans up on his elbows, meeting Harry in a kiss and hums into his mouth, “Mm. Maybe so. You did bring me my favorite fruit for three weeks straight. How could I resist that kind of charm?”

Harry pushes Liam back and grinds down on Liam’s lap. “It would have been nearly impossible.” 

*

Sex with Harry is different to how it is with Niall. Harry is a lot more cautious in his movements. He doesn’t bite and he barely scratches. He sucks marks into Liam’s skin slowly, like he’s savoring the taste. He goes for the hips and the soft skin of Liam’s inner thighs, whereas Niall very rarely deviates from the collarbones or behind the ear. His hands are soft and uncalloused and he moves them across Liam’s chest like he wants to know every inch of Liam’s skin -- in a way that Niall doesn’t have to because he already knows. 

Harry teases more than Niall does. He kisses up his thighs and the skin above his cock, smiling when Liam lifts his hips searching for contact. He kisses the tip softly and licks at the head and then flicks his thumb over the slit before taking him all the way in. When he does he sucks him off slowly and lazily. He works Liam up at an excruciatingly slow pace that has Liam begging. Whimpering out soft, strangled _pleases_ with every swirl of Harry’s tongue. 

When Liam’s close Harry pulls back, smiling up at Liam through hooded eyes and reaches over and rustles through his bedside table, coming back with a condom and a bottle of lube. 

He settles himself back between Liam’s legs, spreading them out, and then he darts his tongue forward, licking at Liam’s hole. 

Liam gasps at the sensation and Harry keeps going, he pushes his tongue in and out and Liam falls apart on Harry’s mouth. Liam’s mind starts to buzz and his toes start to curl and just when he thinks he’s about to come Harry pulls away. Liam cries out in frustration but Harry returns a moment later with his fingers. He works him open quickly and Liam pushes back against Harry’s fingers, gasping, “Please Harry. Please.” 

Harry’s slow movements are long gone, he tears the condom packet open, rolls it on and slicks himself up in one quick moment. Harry slows his pace to fuck into Liam, waiting for him to adjust and then when Liam urges him on he fucks into him in long, steady thrusts. Liam wraps his legs around his hips and pulls him closer, slotting his mouth against Harry’s and kissing him roughly. Liam ends up just panting into Harry’s shoulder when he gets his hand on him, wanking him off in time with each of his thrusts. Liam comes over Harry’s hand with a shout and then Harry follows shortly after. 

*  
After their first night together, Harry becomes a regular fixture in Liam’s life. He brings Liam oranges every morning they have tutorials and starts frequenting Starbucks during Liam’s shifts, always ordering a spiced latte and a piece of cake. Harry and Louis start coming by the flat during their spare time and it’s almost alarming how easily the five of them get on. If Harry and Liam want time alone away from the boys Harry takes Liam back to his flat and cooks him dinner before fucking him into the mattress. 

Though they no longer fool around, Niall and Liam keep napping together. When he’s had a long day at uni and Zayn’s busy working on his coursework he’ll climb into Niall’s bed like old times and settle in for a nap, burying his head into Niall’s chest and pulling the blanket over their shoulders. Liam thinks he’s lucky that he has Niall, someone who’s so easy to get along with, someone everything is so easy with. 

Zayn and Louis watch the three of them carefully -- not trusting that this won’t all blow up in their faces eventually. But Liam trusts it won’t. He’s happier than he’s been in so long and he knows that Niall’s happy for him -- knows that this was all Niall’s idea in the first place. Trusts that this won’t become a problem. 

That is until Niall and Harry go golfing together. Zayn tells him it’s not a good idea, tells him that they could talk about all sorts of things without him there but Liam insists that “It’s not like Harry’s going to hang out with my ex. It’s Niall. He’s my best mate.” 

Zayn just rolls his eyes and says sadly, “Liam, babe. It’s kinda exactly like that.” 

Liam dismisses Zayn’s worries and tells him it’s going to be fine. He texts the two of them telling them to have fun and then busies himself with catching up with coursework. 

By the time Niall makes it back, Zayn’s gone for work and it’s just Liam in the flat. Liam looks up from the telly when Niall sets his keys on the table beside the door and is greeted by a very dejected looking Niall. 

Liam goes to ask what’s wrong but Niall shakes his head. “I don’t want to talk right now, Liam. I’m gonna go have a shower. I need to clear my head.” 

Liam’s stomach sinks and he thinks, _fuck, Zayn was right._

By the time Niall gets out of the shower Liam has concocted every bad scenario he can imagine for what happened while Harry and Niall were golfing but is relieved when Niall comes out with his hair damp and ruffled, pants slung low across his hips and a smile on his face.

Niall sits down on the sofa next to Liam and says with a laugh, “Sorry if I worried ya, Payno. Just had the weirdest conversation with your boy today.”

“Oh,” Liam says, “What about?”

His stomach rises up in his throat and he feels a headache coming on, he doesn’t really want to know at all.

“You know, just what you’re into in bed. What’s your favorite pudding. If we’re still hooking up. Why we’re not still hooking up. If you like banana nut bread. Just general golf talk.” 

Niall’s saying it around a laugh but Liam knows better than anyone that Niall laughs with every emotion. He can tell by the shut off look in his eyes that Niall’s really upset. 

Liam says defeated, “I -- I’m sorry if he made you feel uncomfortable.”

Niall shakes his head and laughs. “No, it’s not that. I wasn’t uncomfortable. It was kinda nice giving him tips on what you like in bed.”

He puffs out his chest ridiculously and finishes, “It made me feel all important and shit. Like I held his future in the palm of my hand.” 

Liam laughs but Niall’s still got that look in his eyes so he asks, “Then what was it? Didn’t know if I liked banana nut bread or not? Didn’t know my favorite pudding? Felt like a bad friend? The answer's yes and chocolate cake just so you know.” 

Niall’s eyes do brighten a bit at Liam’s joke and then he hits Liam in the chest. “Fuck off. I knew that!” 

Then his features calm and he asks quietly, “No seriously, why aren’t we still hooking up?”

“I-- that’s what you’re upset about?” 

Niall looks at him for a moment too long and Liam knows he’s fucked up. “Niall, no. I -- I’m sorry. I just thought. I thought you wanted me to go out with Harry. You’re the one who told me to invite him out with us.” 

Niall throws his head back against the sofa and scrapes his hand over his face in frustration. Letting out a harsh sigh, snapping, “Yeah well I fucking miss you alright?”

Liam’s heart aches in his chest and he reaches out to brush his fingers through Niall’s hair like he likes but Niall bats his arm away. “It’s just. We’re best mates, yeah? And now we barely talk. We did so much of our talking during sex and now we don’t do that and I just miss you, man.” 

Liam leans his head back on the sofa as well, grabbing Niall’s hand and squeezing. He feels this warmth rise up in him when Niall squeezes back and realizes that it’s always been different with Niall. He’ll have to make sure to clear out time for just the two of them.

Niall leans over and kisses Liam’s forehead and then he gets up, pulling Liam up with him. “Come on, let’s go have a nap. I’m knackered.” 

When they wake up Niall’s in a much better mood. He says with a smile, “I don’t know how Harry hadn’t figured out you were into biting yet. That’s like your favorite thing.”

Liam shakes his head, considering, “Maybe I only like when you bite me.” 

Niall smiles and it reaches his eyes this time. “Well that’s you’re fucking loss then. Since we’re not hooking up anymore.” 

He leans over and bites at the juncture of Liam’s neck and then scurries out of bed and into the other room, laughing as he goes. 

*

That night Harry and Liam order pizza and watch _Despicable Me._ Harry tells him that he thinks he might have upset Niall by asking why they weren’t still fooling around and Liam assures him that he talked to Nial about it and it’s all worked out. 

But Harry looks at him thoughtfully and asks, “But why aren’t you two still fooling around?”

Liam can’t believe his luck -- that’s he’s having this same conversation twice in one day. He rubs at his eyes and then pinches the bridge of his nose. “I just. Well because we’re like --”

Harry smiles wide and Liam catches on. “You just wanted to hear it was because of you, didn’t you?”

Liam swats at Harry’s chest and Harry laughs loudly, clapping his hands over his mouth in shock. After calming down he says, “Yeah a little bit.” 

Harry shrugs and waits a beat, “We could always, like, have a threesome if you’d like.”

Liam sits up straighter and looks at Harry, confused. “Wait? What?” 

Harry laughs again, but this time he looks a bit nervous. He fidgets with the hole in his jeans. “I just feel really bad that one night you two were hooking up and then the next night you weren’t. Doesn’t seem too fair that Niall never got a proper send off, or whatever. And anyway, I like Niall and I _really_ like you so I don’t see what the problem would be if that’s something you wanted and Niall was down for it.” 

Liam thinks that’s probably a bad idea. Remembers the way that his chest ached at Niall saying that he missed him and how his head’s been clouded ever since with the thought of what he and Niall actually are, whether there’s something more than just friendship there or not. 

“I um -- I donno if that’s. I don’t know if that’s, like, he might --” 

Liam stops short. He feels himself heat up under Harry’s gaze and he comes up flat. “I just don’t know.” 

Harry smiles at him kindly, crawls onto Liam’s lap and kisses him softly. “Hey, hey, it’s fine. It was just a suggestion. We’ll do whatever you want.” 

Liam kisses Harry back in kind and thinks that he’s probably one of the best people. He knows that he shouldn’t and he knows that it’s selfish but he wants so badly to take Harry up on his offer. He loves what he has going on with Harry but he just misses Niall. He hadn’t realized it until Niall brought it up but now he can’t stop thinking about it. Can’t stop thinking about the way Niall’s head is always a comforting weight on his chest after one of their naps, or the way Niall always brings him his tea, with minimal judgement of how much sugar he takes, when Liam’s not feeling very well. He thinks of the way Niall looked when he said that he missed Liam and he never wants to make Niall feel that way again -- he just doesn’t know how he feels. He wants both. He wants dates with Harry and naps with Niall and he wouldn’t mind sleeping with both of them -- he just doesn’t know how to navigate these emotions. 

When Harry pushes his hands under Liam’s shirt and makes to take it off Liam pushes it out of his mind and swears to figure it out later. 

*  
Liam struggles with Harry’s offer for a week before it comes up again. He doesn’t know how to broach the subject with Niall without upsetting him, especially when he’s not sure if everything is strictly platonic anymore. He hasn’t been avoiding Niall since his talk with Harry but he does have fewer naps after realizing how charged things have become with him ever since Liam got the idea of a threesome in his head. 

It comes up again the Saturday morning after Harry first mentioned it. He’s in the kitchen making a bowl of cereal when Niall passes by him, accidentally brushing his hand against Liam’s hip and Liam feels like he’s been electrocuted. 

Liam turns around to see Niall with sleep blurred eyes and rumpled hair, lines on his chest from where he was pressed against the sheets and Liam’s momentarily taken aback by how soft he looks, how much he wants to kiss him. 

Niall rubs at his eyes and yawns around his words. “Morning, Liam.” 

Liam gets distracted by the thought of getting in bed with both Niall and Harry and belatedly says, “Morning, Nialler.”

Niall laughs as he searches through the cupboard for something to eat, scratching at his hair. “Bit distracted this morning, mate?”

Liam sits at the bar with his cereal and spoons it around, not wanting to eat but not knowing what to say. Niall comes to sit by him and cards his fingers through his hair, Liam leans into the touch and Niall asks softly, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Liam pushes his cereal aside and rests his head in his hands. “Okay listen. Like, see. Harry he. Okay, like, would you--” 

Niall pushes on Liam’s shoulder, turning Liam to face him and looks at him worried. “Liam, just spit it out; you can tell me anything.”

And Liam knows that. He knows that Niall’s not going to judge him or think he’s unkind, he just doesn’t want to upset him. He doesn’t want to step over this line they’ve been so carefully treading since he started going out with Harry. He just blurts it out quickly: “Okay y’know the other week after you and Harry went golfing and you asked me why we weren’t still hooking up? Well Harry asked me the same thing that night and like, he said -- well he suggested we like, have a threesome if that’s something you’d like to do.”

Liam feels hot all over, like he’s blushing to the core of his body. 

Niall’s face is blank and he just says, “Oh.” 

Liam feels awful and he wants to crawl into his bed and sleep forever but then Niall’s laughing and Liam thinks maybe it’s not as bad as he thought. 

Niall doesn’t stop laughing for a long while and it’s not like when he laughs when he’s happy about something but it’s not yet to the level of when he laughs when he’s upset -- it’s somewhere in between and Liam’s not quite sure what that means. 

Niall calms, tilts his head to the side and asks, “Is that something you want, Liam?”

Liam doesn’t like this. He doesn’t deserve this. It doesn’t seem fair that Liam could possibly have both, seems unkind to Niall and Harry when he’s not sure how he feels about Niall. 

Niall keeps looking at him kindly and Liam feels himself crumbling. “Yeah it is. But like, I don’t know if it would be the best idea.” 

Niall hums in thought. “I think that Harry is very aware. I think he knows just what he’s offering you.” 

Liam knows what Niall means and he thinks he might be right. Liam sighs. “Yeah. Just doesn’t seem fair.” 

Niall touches the side of Liam’s face, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. “Liam, I think if this is what you want then you should consider it.” 

Niall’s eyes are kind and honest and Liam knows he doesn’t deserve a friend like him. “What do you want, Niall?”

Niall laughs again, a quick huff of air that Liam knows mean he’s a little stressed. “God Liam, I just want you.” 

Liam’s heart hurts and he thinks he should have listened to Zayn. “Yeah, yeah. I want you, too. I really miss you, Niall.” 

Niall gets up, kisses Liam on the forehead and says with resolve, “Well then, I think you’ve made up your mind.” 

He’s smiling and it’s actually reaching his eyes this time and Liam feels a weight lift off his shoulders. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

Niall heads out of the kitchen, calling back, “I’m sure Harry and I could show you a really good time, Payno!” 

* 

Liam doesn’t expect for it to unfold quite as quickly as it does. But that night Louis has a date and Zayn drew the short straw at work and is working an overnight shift so it’s just Niall, Harry and Liam. There’s an undercurrent of electricity in everything the three of them do that night. Liam’s overwhelmed just by being in the room with the two of them knowing what could come of it. He jumps a little when Harry places his hand on his knee while they’re watching some rubbish film that none of them have seen before and hopes neither of them noticed. Harry looks at him curiously and Niall laughs. “Liam’s probably just a bit jumpy because he knows we both want to sleep with him.” 

Liam blanches and Harry’s eyes light up. “Oh, he talked to you?” 

“That he did.” 

Liam feels like he’s living in the midst of a fever dream -- this can’t possibly be happening, but then Harry’s asking, “And what do you think?”

Liam’s been looking at his hands, too nervous to look at Harry and Niall’s faces, but he looks up to see Niall smiling and his eyes are twinkling like he’s got a plan and he says, “I’m up for it if it’s what Liam wants.” 

“Well there you have it, Liam.”

Niall smiles and there’s this look in his eyes that Liam can’t quite make out, something he’s never seen before and Harry’s crawling onto Liam’s lap and kissing his neck, looking up at Niall and smiling, asking Liam, “So where do you want to do this, Liam?” 

Niall scratches at the base of Liam’s hair with the blunt of his nails, encouraging, and Liam feels heat pool in his stomach, breathing out low and gruff, “Um - probably --”

Niall supplies, “Probably in his room. Zayn’d be pissed off if he found out we shagged on the sofa.” 

Liam blinks when he feels Harry getting off his lap, he’s a bit stunned that this is even happening, that they’re both being so cool about this. Niall grabs his hand and pulls him up, he looks at him like he always does when they head off for a nap, like he’s just pleased to be spending time with Liam in any capacity, and then he looks back at Harry with that same look from before and pulls him along as well. 

They get to Liam’s room and Niall guides Liam onto the bed, lifting Liam’s tee shirt up over his head before turning back to Harry and saying with a cheeky smile, “You just gonna watch, mate?” 

Harry doesn’t say anything he just strips his tee shirt off and moves toward the bed, stepping out of his jeans as he goes. He comes up beside Liam on the bed and looks up at Niall and bites his lip. “Yeah I think I will. Just for a moment.” 

Liam looks between the two of them and there’s this tension in the room, like they’re both trying to prove something to the other and then Niall shrugs. “Alright. Join in anytime you want.” 

Niall strips down to just his pants and helps Liam out of the rest of his clothes, exposing his hardened cock, and pushing him further up the bed. Niall gently brushes his forefinger up the underside of Liam’s dick and Liam can’t help but shiver. He knows that Harry’s there at his hip watching raptly but he’s not focused on anything except how much he’s missed this -- missed the feel of Niall on his skin. Niall settles on Liam’s lap, the brush of the fabric of his pants creating this excruciating teasing friction and then he dips down and bites at Liam’s neck sending shivers down his spine. Niall marks Liam up in ways he’s never done before, he sucks bruise after bruise into Liam’s skin before starting to get Liam off -- it’s as if Niall’s saying _he was mine first_. Liam whines when the weight of Niall is gone from his lap and Harry reaches out to pet his hair and then he feels Niall bite at his thigh and his hips instinctively reach for some kind of contact. 

Niall only teases for a moment, breathing hot onto Liam’s cock and placing a soft kiss at the tip before taking him all the way in. Niall presses Liam’s hips down, holding him in place and swallows him down. His mouth is warm and wet and Liam feels like he’s on fire. Beside him Harry adjusts himself, reaching out and teasing one of Liam’s nipples. “Where’s the lube, babe?”

At that moment Niall pulls off and then dips back down to suck at the head of Liam’s cock and Liam’s hips jerk forward, causing Niall to smirk up at him before pinning his hips down and hollowing his cheeks around his dick again. Liam curls his hands in the sheets around him, moaning, “ _Fuck._ Um --” 

He can’t seem to get the right words out, instead he motions with his hand to the bedside table and close his eyes as his dick hits the back of Niall’s throat, groaning at the sensation and the way Niall hums in appreciation around him. He feels the mattress lift and then Harry’s gone, moving down beside Niall, saying, “Budge up, there.” 

Niall makes room for Harry and then Harry’s fingers are there, wet and warm, opening Liam up while Niall sucks him off. Liam mutters nonsensically about how close he is and then everything just stops. Niall pulls off and Harry slips his fingers out and Liam’s left there writhing, desperate for relief, whimpering, “Please. Fuck. Just. _Please._ ”

He looks to see the two of them stripping out of their pants, Harry picking up a condom, and then their hands are on him, flipping him over and guiding him onto his knees. Niall settles in front of him toward the headboard, pulling him closer to where he’s flush against Niall’s chest, their cocks rubbing against each other, and then Niall kisses Liam like it’s the only thing that matters and everything around Liam seems to fade out. He hears Harry come up behind him, feels his dick press against his arse and thinks he could come like this -- come with Niall kissing at the column of his neck, cocks touching while he grinds back against the length of Harry. But then Harry’s nudging his legs apart with his knee and Niall’s guiding him to where he’s propped up in front of him, elbows bracing either side of his legs. Niall sits back and touches his face softly, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Liam’s bottom lip and Liam slips down a bit, groaning into Niall’s thigh when Harry lines himself up with Liam. He bites at Niall’s thigh when Harry fucks into him and Niall lets out a rough, ragged, “Fuck.” 

Liam steadies his hands on Niall’s hips and then licks at the underside of his cock, satisfied at the way Niall’s hips jerk forward a bit and he takes Niall all the way in just as Harry starts fucking him deeper. Harry hits Liam’s prostate and Liam moans loudly around Niall’s dick, losing balance a bit and sliding further down, feeling Niall hit the back of his throat. He tries to maintain some semblance of control in sucking Niall off but Harry’s fucking into him faster now and all he can manage is hollowing his cheeks in between moans. He let’s go of where he was holding Niall’s hips steady and braces his hands on either side of Niall, looking up at him through heavy lashes and nodding for him to go on. Liam opens up his throat and Niall thrusts his hips up, fucking into Liam’s mouth. 

Liam feels like he’s going to be split in two with the way Niall and Harry are fucking into him, working in sync to get themselves off. Liam’s aching for release and shifts his weight onto one elbow so he can get his other hand on his cock but Niall clucks his tongue and Harry swats his hand away. “Not yet, babe.” 

Liam whines against Niall’s dick and gags a little when Niall thrusts up erratically. “Fuck, Liam. I’m close.” 

Finally, Harry closes his hand around Liam’s dick, wanking him off in time with his thrusts, sputtering out, “Fuck, Liam.” 

Liam feels like he’s going to explode. He feels tears sting at his eyes and then he comes hard and fast with Niall coming down his throat and Harry’s dick in his arse. Harry presses his thumbs hard against Liam’s hips and comes right as Liam pulls off Niall. Harry pulls out and Liam doesn’t mean to but he whimpers a bit at the loss of contact. Niall gets off the bed and comes back with a warm flannel, wiping the remaining spunk off Liam’s face and dabbing at the spot on Liam’s bed. 

Liam kicks off the soiled sheet and scrambles up the rest of the bed, waiting for Niall and Harry to follow. Niall goes across the hallway for an extra pillow and a clean duvet and Harry snuggles up next to Liam and kisses him long and slow. Liam kisses him back lazily and makes this soft keening noise at the back of his throat when Harry tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth. Niall joins them a moment later, tucking the pillow behind his head and pulling the duvet over the three of them and then he turns Liam toward him and takes his face in hand, kissing him hard and needily. Liam groans into it, pulls Niall closer and reaches back for Harry’s hand -- drawing him in. They stay like that for a long moment until Harry lets out a small whine, pulling Liam off and turning him back toward him. This time Harry kisses him rough and rushed, almost greedily and Liam sighs into it, shivering when he feels Niall start placing soft wet kisses on his shoulders. 

Liam breaks off the kiss when he feels Niall’s hand press at his hip, nail digging in ever so slightly and he turns back to Niall and sees that he’s smiling at him expectantly, lips red and cheeks flushed. 

Liam kisses Niall until he jaw aches, pulling back with swollen lips. Niall runs his fingers through Liam’s hair, presses a kiss to his forehead and says softly, “Sleep. Now.” 

Liam feels something warm rise up inside him and he knows this will need to be discussed in the morning. Knows that there’s no avoiding the tension that built up between the three of them during the midst of all this. But for now, he kisses the two of them goodnight, hooks his chin over Niall’s shoulder and pulls Harry closer to him. Tomorrow he’ll figure out what this means for the future and how he’s going to handle selfishly wanting something with both of them but tonight he’s just happy to be warmly sandwiched between the two of them -- the rest can wait.


End file.
